Tiki's Most Important Lesson
by Def Liepard
Summary: Nah looks to Tiki for guidance on a lot of matters in being a manakete, but there is one matter that she's always believed Tiki can't help her with; her penis. But she may be surprised at what Tiki has to teach her. Anonymous commission.


Nah always believed it a factor of her mixed heritage, that somehow being the offspring of a human and a manakete was to blame for her being a hermaphrodite. It was a shaky justification, but no book held a better answer, and even Tiki herself didn't know why Nah was born the way she was. If the oldest and most divine of all her kind hadn't the slightest clue, then she'd have to go with the easiest-sounding answer as its excuse, if only to put the issue to rest and let her move on with her life. She'd simply have having two very different sets of genitalia, a little extra wall of isolation between her and those she would come to care about, be they human or dragon.

She'd never told her mother about it, fearing her utter lack of maturity or the inability to keep a secret would be her undoing, though she knew that one day in the future the Nah of this world would be born and it would come out. Perhaps she would spare the surprise and tell her when she was pregnant. Instead, she confided in Tiki, seeking her wisdom and advice knowing it was sound and backed up by a long-lived and incredibly storied life. She knew she had a friend and a rock in Tiki, someone she could depend on and look to in times of trouble.

It was the eve of her birthday when Tiki asked her during dinner to come to her chambers that night for reasons unclear to the younger manakete, left vague and cryptic in ways unusual of the elder dragon. Nonetheless, Nah would never turn down a friend's request for company; it was Tiki herself whose moving story of Marth and how long she has lived on past the deepest friendship she has ever known who gave her a new-found appreciation for those she cared about, and she endeavored to spend every moment she could with them while they still lived.

She arrived to Tiki's room at the inn fairly early into the night, finding the dragon sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling warmly as she stepped in. "Thank you for coming," she said warmly, patting the bed beside her and urging her to come sit with her. "I wanted to talk to you about some things." She was her usual composed self, precisely the sort of wise, learned woman that Nah wanted to learn everything she could from.

After closing the door behind her, she moved toward the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed with more patience and calm than was necessary, as if putting any glee into the matter would have been too immature for her liking. She seemed extra uptight around Tiki, who more than any other adult in army was what she strode to be. "Nothing's wrong, I hope," she said, looking up at the red-clad manakete as she settled down comfortably beside her.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong!" Seeing her friend's serious expression, Tiki always tried to be a little lighter, still serene, but letting a little more joy spill through, hoping to lead by example and ease Nah up a little bit too. "Quite the opposite, in fact. I was hoping that our little talk could help you." She shifted her position, pulling her legs up off the bed and tucking her feet beneath her. A little wiggling got her centered onto the mattress, and she motioned for Nah to do the same.

Even more curious now than ever, Nah slid her boots off and followed suit, sitting on the bed opposite Tiki, wondering where this was going and what help she needed, but intent on finding out. "Have I seemed like I need help?" She didn't think she did, and if she had in any way made Tiki have to worry about her...

"No, you've been fine. I'm really proud of you actually, getting closer to everyone and taking my advice. But there is one thing I feel you haven't fully accepted yet, and that's what we should work on tonight." Tiki kept her voice steady and measured, aware of what she was about to ask of Nah and wanting to keep from sounding like she had any ill intentions for the girl. The desire to "teach" and to help her become more comfortable with herself was genuine, even if there was the stray undercurrent of her own enjoyment beneath her intentions. "I believe we should have sex, Nah."

The forwardness of her words were what hit Nah first, making the dragon gasp, doing a double take as her cheeks grew pink and she was left torn between looking curiously at Tiki and averting her eyes entirely. "I fail to see how that would help either of us."

Tiki reached forward, placing a hand onto one of Nah's, and noting that the half-manakete didn't flinch or pull away a little, which meant she at least still had her trust. "You think it keeps you apart from everyone else, don't you? That even if you've overcome fear about being too different to have friends or people who love you, this is still an obstacle? Well it's not, Nah. And I want to teach you that it's not, if you'll let me." She kept her smile wide and comforting, not pushing forward or advancing on the blushing girl, letting Nah decide on her own terms and without the abuse of her position of trust to get it. That was genuinely the last thing she wanted.

It was true; she did feel like a freak because of it. Did ignore her interests and crushes in others because she felt it made her an outcast, that it was an obstacle to the potential for someone who loved her to truly love her. "It's embarrassing," she said lowly, eyes shut tight even as her hand turned upward and she gripped Tiki's hard, holding onto it for the comfort and solace of the elder dragon's soft touch. She felt the hand tighten around hers in return, warmth and affection that only served to make her cheeks burn brightly.

"You're beautiful," Tiki replied, voice lower, down to a whisper. She was tempted to reach out and stroke Nah's cheek, but kept herself in control and distant, giving her affectionate words and encouragement, things she truly believed, but not forcing physical intimacy onto her. "And it's a part of you. Anyone who can't love that doesn't deserve you and doesn't truly love you."

"Do you love me?" Nah couldn't believe she was asking it, but the words escaped her lips before she could think about them fully, as embarrassing as it was. "As a friend, at least?" She needed to know Tiki wasn't trying to use her or hurt her. She had no idea how she would learn from the answer, not very skilled at discerning lies, or even why she would ask one of the kindest and gentlest souls she knew such a thing, but she was lost and confused, embarrassed by the entire situation but not entirely sure if she didn't want it, or if she ought to pull away. "I don't want to be used."

"In the short time we've known each other, you've already become one of my dearest friends." She held tighter onto Nah's hand as the grip around her own firmed up. "I love you, Nah. You're dear to me, and all I want is for you to be happy and to accept yourself. I may not be able to give you advice about what's made you special in the way I can about being a manakete, but I can certainly show you that it is not the curse you seem to think it is."

Springing forward, Nah acted on impulse, giving the act zero though she as she threw herself toward Tiki, meeting her in a desperate kiss as her cheeks changed to intense, burning red. It was her very first kiss, but there was a fire and love behind it that made it special in ways she couldn't believe. She'd lived through so much pain, with her difficult and loveless upbringing making every friendship she'd forged incredibly meaningful and important, that Tiki's warmth and closeness now was something she knew she had to hold onto tightly. But it wasn't keeping Tiki that drove her to the kiss, it was the knowledge that she was true, that intangible feeling deep down that she could trust and love Tiki, and be loved in return. As some odd level of friend, or as something more, Tiki was the only person other than her mother she knew would be with her for a very long time, and she was glad that it was her.

Tiki's arms went around her in return, holding firmly onto the smaller manakete as she met the kiss, not showing the same fire or need that Nah did, but she adored the girl just as much, and even if their friendship was not as life-changingly important to her, having her in her life for centuries to come was something she looked forward to. Nah returned the hug, tight and frantic, as if she didn't want to let go, and the whole thing was just too sweet, too adorable, for Tiki not to begin blushing at the thought of. Nah was precious not only as a young manakete in need of guidance, but as a sweet and loving girl beneath her put-on air of maturity.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said softly as their kiss broke.

Nah nodded, cheeks still aflame. "I'm still nervous and a little embarrassed to let you see it, let alone touch it, but yes. I trust you with this more than I trust anybody else. Teach me, Tiki."

With her chest tightening, Tiki suddenly felt almost a little nervous about this as she reached for the hem of Nah's dress, looking to her for permission. She received it with a nod, and slowly peeled the fabric up, revealing Nah's very proper white panties, plain and unremarkable in every way save for the bulge against the fabric, slightly firmer in the wake of the kiss and the thrill of her dress being pulled up. Releasing the dress, Tiki dug her fingers into the band of her underwear and, with some aid from the squirming half-manakete, managed to slip them off with ease. What she saw before her was a sight that in all her life she'd never seen before. Directly above the girl's tidy, puffy slit as a half-erect penis, very gently rising as it filled slowly but steadily. A breathtaking and curious sight that she certainly did not think as bizarre as Nah was worried she would. No, it seemed beautiful. "It's marvelous. Get ready," she said softly.

Nah drew in a sharp breath as Tiki's gentle fingers slipped around her shaft and gave it a few firm, slow strokes to help ease it to full length. The hybrid moaned as she did, biting her lip as the embarrassment swelled, but the feelings of affection upon her and of arousal helping to counteract it. "It feels good." A hand caressed her blushing cheek as her eyes closed, drawing an, "I trust you," from her lips, the first certain and confident thing she'd said in quite some time.

Once fully erect, Tiki found herself marveling at it. Despite being a short girl and looking much younger than she truly was, her penis was quite the specimen. While it would have looked at home on a well-built adult man, it seemed out of place and disproportionate on Nah. "Lie down," she whispered, the hand drifting from her cheek down to her shoulder and easing her onto her back as Tiki's legs slid out from underneath her. "And brace yourself; I might get a little wild." She pulled her own skirt up, grabbing her panties and easing them down her legs before renewing the hold on her shaft.

'Wild' didn't sound too bad coming from the serene divine dragon, who Nah knew wouldn't hurt her, that whatever it was, it promised to be well within what she could handle. This lesson was likely to be one she wouldn't ever forget, and she only hoped that if it went well there were more in their future, whether as lovers or as friends. There seemed nobody she would rather learn about sex with than Tiki. She settled onto her back, legs slipping down beneath Tiki as she rose, upright on her knees and making her way upward to line their bodies up. "Teach me everything," she said, closing her eyes and waiting patiently.

With the hold on Nah's cock steady, Tiki positioned herself against the tip, folds slick and ready for her. "Everything," she confirmed. "But it doesn't all have to be in one night." With that, she sank down into Nah's lap, very slowly easing herself down, taking her in inch by inch as she claimed Nah's virginity on the eve of her birthday.

Steadily, the warm, tight heat of Tiki's inner walls enveloped Nah, clenching down around her length, slick and irresistible. Her hips had struggle to not buck forward in a display of wanton need as she kept herself barely composed, studious and surrendering the moment to Tiki in hopes of learning from someone who properly knew what she was doing. Not that it didn't stop her from gripping at the older dragon's sides, holding tightly onto them as she felt the puffy labia pressing against her base, Tiki hilting the cock inside of her and drawing a ragged shudder as it scratched an itch left idle for more centuries than she was willing to admit.

A few steady motions up and down prepared Nah, the friction sweet and intense as it provided so much more than her hand ever had on the few occasions she bothered to touch it, where shame at her dual parts was overcome by need and the pleasures of twofold masturbation consumed her. It paled in comparison to this already. "More, please," she moaned, quick to throw her embarrassment to the wind as she held tighter to Tiki. "I'm ready for this, for all of this."

There no longer seemed anything to be ashamed of, because Tiki had proven both the wonders of having her penis, but also that it did not impede those who truly loved her from loving her. Tiki had embraced it fully right in front of her, the older manakete tilting her head back and moaning in enjoyment as she moved atop her lap, a gentle sway and roll in her hips. She enjoyed it, didn't think less of her for what she had; it was a part of her, and was to be embraced with as much as as the rest of her. Without a word it taught Nah a valuable lesson backed up by Tiki's actions, and therein lay the same wisdom she respected and so regularly sought.

What began as gentle did not stay there for long; the heat within Tiki grew hotter and soon she was riding her frantically, bouncing atop Nah's cock with abandon as the promised wildness descended upon her. Her legs tightened around Nah as she moved, breasts heaving a little in her dress as she moved, a hand pressing down onto her stomach for balance as she pitched forward, biting her lip. She rode Nah's lap hard and fast, moaning as her back arched, head rolling from side to side. She threw herself headlong into pleasure and hoped the younger girl could match her.

And she did. The time to lie back and passively watch had gone by so quickly, but she couldn't in good conscience keep still while Tiki fucked herself on her cock like this. She started to rock upward, meeting her motions with powerful thrusts as she showed a little ferocity in return, her draconic lineage ensuring that despite her slight frame she had some force it. That made Tiki even louder, but Nah was quick to catch up, both shamelessly loud as their lovemaking grew intense and feverish.

Between Nah's inexperience and the long time it had been for Tiki, neither was bound to last long, and as the divine dragon's slick folds tightened even harder around Nah in anticipation of her own orgasm, she dragged Nah down in with her. Her body tingled all over as she came, leaking quim all over Nah's lap and shuddering, motions growing even more frantic and wild as her spine arched way back. One last push up from Nah filled her with hot, thick dragon seed, making her even louder as the spreading bliss across her body ignited. Beneath her, Nah shuddered and twisted as the most potent release of her life ran through her, though she showed more restraint than Tiki had.

Once she had herself together, Tiki rolled them over, letting Nah lie atop her, still buried in her loosening, slick pussy as their combined fluids oozed out slowly. There wasn't much to say, their bodies having done a good job in getting it all across quite easily, leaving her to stoke Nah's hair and kiss at her forehead.

"You were right," the younger dragon said softly, getting comfortably and snug atop Tiki, head coming to settle on her bosom as she closed her eyes and soaked in the affection and warmth. "Thank you for showing me that, and for 'teaching' me." Her fingers traced along Tiki's sides gently.

"You're welcome," she murmured in reply. "I'm glad to help you accept it. Although, if you were to want to 'learn' more from me, I would certainly be glad to. You could consider it an early birthday present from me."

Rising gently, Nah smiled, sitting upright on the divine dragon's stomach and scooting forward for a kiss. "I meant what I said before; I want you to teach me everything you can."

"Then let's get started."


End file.
